User talk:Aged Goblin
__NOINDEX__ Re:Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Yes. When Kaito attacks the thug, he uses it, though it's not fully shown. Just a shadowed dragon. He does say the name though, so that confirms what it was. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) M-Force Can you tell me when it appears in episode 152? I don't have any reason to disbelieve it, but it's not something I've caught before when I've watched the episode, so I'm curious. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. If that's the case, you may want to edit the Featured Duel so that it mentions that it was destroyed via Storm Neos. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) signature card when did jaden have "e-hero bladedge" as his signature card? i don't believe that it was one of them. okay, if were not supposed to list one shots, then why is kaze there. he made only one appearrance. Also, if we can't list cards that the character no longer has then why is black corn still listed next to captain corn. he doesn't have it anymore, yuma owns it now.DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 06:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'd suggest you to post your comment at the bottom of the page next time since it took me awhile to find it. The criteria varies over time, and Kaze fulfilled the previous one but doesn't the new one. No one bother to point out or notice that, so he remained listed. As for cards which aren't in character's possession anymore, it has been suggested not to add them but seems that everyone doesn't agree with it. Personally, I wouldn't mind if such card remained listed as long as it can be considered as a character's ace. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 12:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sun I'll take a look later today and edit in any I can make out on your user page. Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Shot 1 - Not finding a match either. Very curious myself now. :Shot 2 - Looks right to me. "Hero Barrier" is definitely right, not 100% on "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray". :Shot 3 - No idea. :Shot 4 - Might be "Damage-Off Zone". :Shot 5 - No idea. :Judai's drawn cards looks like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" to me. Haven't been much help, sorry. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yuma's hand Where did you get the info that reveals that the stone versions of "Monster Recovery", "Monster Reincarnation", "Shift", "Reload" and "Pot of Avarice" were Yuma's opening hand. I know all five cards were shown, but I didn't see any indication that the cards were his hand. Cheesedude (talk • ) 18:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Spirits For the record, there is no consensus whatsoever on whether or not to include spirits as card appearances. I personally don't, but I don't remove any that others put in either. Deltaneos and I discussed it a few times and agreed on "maybe". Then we tried to discuss it in the forums and no one else seemed to care. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Bullets Prose is preferred to bullets. Most articles use bullets since we have not gotten around to converting all of them, but prose was agreed upon in the forum a while back. See the formatting I've been using for those sections in the ZEXAL articles. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal on both counts (this and the spirits). Another thing we agreed to do is write up a policy page detailing stuff like this. We then proceeded to not do that, so I can't blame you for not knowing. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode appearances Hi. I noticed that you've been removing the links to episode summaries from the pages of cards. Is there a reason for that? Golden Key (talk • ) 19:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Are you the only one working on this? Maybe you should mention it on the forum so you can get other people to help. And how does it save space, exactly? Golden Key (talk • ) 01:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::The template has wide use and the ideal goal is to have it in every card article that has appearances. Dinoguy1000 created it. Generally speaking, it drastically cuts down the amount of characters needed to render the exact same thing. Look at the appearances section at "Polymerization" in the edit box. Now imagine how that looked before the deployment of the template. Each episode had to be linked and piped individually. SMW is not supposed to go down so often, but for whatever reasons, it's had issues recently. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, now that I see an example of what his changes are trying to prevent, I understand. I only asked because his name was the only one coming up in the history whenever I couldn't click a link on a card's page. I didn't take SMW being down into account as being the cause of the problem. Sorry for doubting you, Aged Goblin. Keep up the good work! :) Golden Key (talk • ) 03:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:IP It seems he only hit that one article and actually reverted his own vandalism afterwards. If he persists, I'll take care of it, but for now there's no reason to block. Cheesedude (talk • ) 22:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, on third edit he made, he removed two names that he posted in. So no worry for now. --FredCa 22:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Account As far as I know, only one account should be permitted per user, with the exception of bots. Can I ask why you want the old account blocked? Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, what's the account name? I don't think there's any wikia policy that would say I can't, so I'll block it (if there is, I'm sure Dinoguy will be along shortly to tell me). Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I hadn't thought of confirming it. But you probably should, seeing as technically you could just be lying to get someone else blocked (not that I think that that's the case, I do trust you). Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. Heh, I had no clue that was you. I remember the flyer thing. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just to inform you guys, there is no policy I'm aware of against using multiple accounts to edit from, as long as you're not using them abusively or in bad faith, etc. This is certainly the case on Wikipedia, and I don't see why it would be any different here on Wikia. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 Excuse me, but can I ask you a few things? I saw comment that said that you read Zexal Episode 17 script, where did you read from? Can I see it? And also, have you seen the sub? In my opinion, the words in general us fine, but the timing sucks and some aren't even subtitle or doesn't even appear!!! The person that subbed it is "Team CatShark", but they blunder a lot and subtitles are sometimes too small. Do you know CatShark? --Ultimo Hana (talk • ) 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't work that way Dude, stop changing the episode appearances. They're supposed to go to the episode pages not the anime appearances pages, which do not exist. So in the words of Cosgrove from Freakazoid, "Cut it out."--Thanonyx (talk • ) 11:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh O.k. So why don't you just wait until it's working again?--Thanonyx (talk • ) 13:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixing pages that others destroy Hey, AgedGoblin, I saw what you did to, for example, Camula's page that a son ............. practically deleted. I was wondering if you could teach me how to fix them, if you don't mind, because I've seen so many people posting things over the originals and I have no idea how to fix it. —This unsigned comment was made by F.E.A.R. (talk • ) 18:19, August 5, 2011 Thanks, Goblin. F.E.A.R. (talk • ) 19:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)F.E.A.R. Re:Episode 18 There was another flashback earlier in the episode that had GEPD in it. Cheesedude (talk • ) 03:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dandylion Yes, he has a dandylion, here my evidence. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 22:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Episode 172 Thanks for the info, I will do it right now. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 23:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nicknames I would say no. Their use should be mentioned somewhere else in the biography sections, I think. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I think Well, thanks for the picture it looks cool, you know the one titled WDC Participants, altough it is a bit odd, but cool. If you want to join, then come on in to our latest competition Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 21:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, Hmm, this is why I should read where its posted... sorry then. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 21:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Archetype relation There has been some discussion in the past about what the proper use of this parameter is. I am not asking you to remove the ones you added (and I believe it would be a waste of your time to do so at this point), but I wanted to make you aware that not everyone is in agreement with its use. Of course, considering its use is extremely widespread here, its not surprising. I also had a conversation with Delt about this a while back, and he basically said that no one adding it actually knew what the parameter was for. The original intention was apparently for support cards of a members of archetypes that do not support the entire archetype, or other cards that are obviously related. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Copy Token Sure I will find the other copy token, can you wait. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 21:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Reference Sorry about that, I was little sleepy - just awake and coming on here. --FredCa 11:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Obelisk Blue Duel Arena How come "Duel Academy Arena" was changed to "Obelisk Blue Arena" here. Not that I'm saying it's necessarily wrong, I'd just been under the impression it was part of the school as a whole, not a specific dormitory, assuming I'm thinking of the same arena. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : At the beginning of GX two of Chazz's friends pointed out Jaden that the Duel Arena was only for Obelisk Blue students, as there was an Obelisk crest above the entrance. However, I don't recall it being called that way and students from other dorms would duel there later in the series. I won't mind if you rename the article. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Takashi I know you usually make name update runs fairly quickly. I would suggest you don't do so for Takashi/Casewell just yet. There's a good chance we aren't spelling it correctly (similarly to the (Bruck/Bronk thing), so I wouldn't want you to have to make multiple runs for that. Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : No need to worry. I only make updates for cards which appear in the anime and manga. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 19:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Could have sworn I saw you do so for character names too, but either way. Cheesedude (talk • ) 22:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: You may be right. I don't know even myself. It was probably changing to Bronk when most of that work had already been done by others. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Neo galaxy eyes do you have any source of this info?--Shiker the Phoenix King and the King Emperor(Talk) 16:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : The title of ZEXAL episode 43 indicates it's an xyz. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 16:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Move Actually, bots can't move images. It can only change content of pages. So, I moved it manually. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank 9 Link I noticed that you didn't put in the full link for Rank 9 in Rank 8's article... can you get it right workable? --FredCa 23:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, it seems the problem comes from rank 9 article. If you put the name of that rank in the first sentence, the glitch will be fixed. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 23:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Interesting... let's hope it turn up soon :-) --FredCa 23:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Solved. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 23:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ZEXAL Manga What's up? Well, you saw it was me who added the missing Zexal Ranks and stuff, but I just did that thanks to Neo Ark Cradle. Where do you get the scans or information needed to put the Featured cards of each Rank on this page? On the Neo Ark Cradle download forums? LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) January 26th, 2012, 16:33 (UTC) :No problem about that, and thanks very much for the sites. I also tried looking on Janime but it only has Megaupload links... And also, congrats for the over 5000 posts! That's very much! LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) January 27th, 2012, 23:46 (UTC) Duel spirit update Assuming no one disagrees at this discussion in the near future, Duel Spirits are going to count as card appearances. I'm finally biting the bullet with this for simplicity's sake. I'm a little annoyed at the ungodly amount of appearances for "Winged Kuriboh" that will result, but oh well. So if you want to add any of them back to the main card pages or the featured cards sections, go right ahead. I figure if we're counting a card listed in a book as an appearance, Duel spirits should qualify as well. Just letting you know since I know you've added them in the past (and I don't feel like adding all of them back myself). Haven't quite decided what to do with "Yubel" yet though. I'm thinking her appearances as "the eye" aren't going to count. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case, I would encourage you post your rationale for that in the forum discussion I linked above. Cheesedude (talk • ) 22:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Manga Raw Scans Hey man, good news I think. You're interested in the 5D's/Zexal manga, right? Well, if yes, I created an account on Neo Ark Cradle and reached the 100 posts mark, now I will be able to access the download area and download the raw and also English scans of the manga. Do you want me to share with you too? By the way, can you translate cards from Japanese? (III didn't answer me...) LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) February 3rd, 2012, 15:54 (UTC) :The English scans are scanlations though. So don't upload those. Also, out of sheer curiosity, what's your account name over there? Cheesedude (talk • ) 16:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, before I read this, I uploaded the opening pages of Rank 7 and 8 from English Scans... If I could not do that, please delete them. And my account in Neo Ark Cradle is Kankurou-sama. I just got 100 posts and downloaded Rank 7 and 8 English Scans. LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) February 3rd, 2012, 17:40 (UTC) :::No big deal, you didn't know. Deleted. :) Cheesedude (talk • ) 18:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? When IV start his turn, his hand size is one, then he draw one card which was Junk Puppet. He activate Junk Puppet to Special Summon Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll. He took Necro Doll and Gimmick Box off the D-Pad to Xyz Summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings that how I look at the situation. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 00:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Episode 44 Not possible, if I can or anyone else can see the japanese kanji, then it possible. Here are the cards that have only two lines in their japanese lore. Attraffic Control, Decrease, Flip Flap, Gagagabolt, Monster Reborn, Thunder Short,and Runaway Explosion. Based on my guess, it could be Monster Reborn a reference toward the previous episode, but I could be wrong. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 22:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I see, then we shall wait until a HD version come out. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 22:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, I didn't see that coming. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 19:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say that even though youve put that Gauche and Droite collected 3 Number cards each in episode 45 today, that they couldent have because they never picked up the cards when they beat them. It was probably the animators being to lazy to put in real cards and left them blank, so you should really change it back to the way it was, no offense just dont want to get people confused thank you. --Adachevalier (talk • ) 18:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Mover Wikia has added a "mover" group to this wiki. I've given you mover rights. You should be able to move images now and you won't hit the move throttle at any point. When moving an image, standard practice is check the box that says "suppress redirect" and then make sure to replace the links afterwards. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for granting me these rights. I already have experience in suppressing redirects at a wiki project. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 02:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Delete request Just so you know, you can either blank them (since it does basically the same thing), or use Template:Delete. Anyhow, I've deleted them. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Yeah, I hate Trivia as well (I find it unecessary most of the time), so I made a separate page so It's not on the main one anymore. Shardsilver (talk • ) 15:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) + RE: Signature card I don't think there's any reason to do that just yet. If signature cards are added en-masse like before, then I might agree with your suggestion.--PoirotH (talk • ) 20:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) * I think I need more people to agree on that before I can implement it.--PoirotH (talk • ) 20:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Double topics I found that little funny - we told him about signature and one-shot stuff XD --FredCa 16:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I must agree with that one ^_^ --FredCa 16:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Crashbug U (talk • ) 17:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I see what you wrote. But that doesn't mean you remove my edits. Everyone can share. So, please don't remove my edits. If you have any problem, just call the adminstrator. Thank you. Talkpages Users may do as they please with their own talk pages. Feel free to delete this message if it upsets you. ;) --Golden Key (talk • ) 19:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : That doesn't upset me. I've thought removing content of user talk pages isn't allowed unless the content is insulting or you archive the removed content afterwards, as is the case at wikipedia. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 19:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, that's not the case at Wikipedia: editors are allowed to remove virtually any comment from their own talk page, even without archiving. Most editors take this as an implicit confirmation that the editor has read the removed message(s). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not referring to en.wp. Feel free to undone my edit at Crashbug U's talk page. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 19:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aah, I shouldn't have assumed. =) Which one were you referring to, then, if I may ask? 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'd rather not reveal it. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 20:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bot 2 In the case of updates after page moves. I generally do them instantly if they are confirmed in the form of stuff "written" by Konami. For other things that aren't specifically spelled out by Konami, I prefer to give it a while before updating them in case there was an error. So it's not really necessary to tell me to update them, I'll do them anyways every now and then. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 23:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) HP You missunderstood. The article says that III is qualifieded but I think this is not sure since he'll lose his HP if he loses against Yuma (talk) 15:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, III is shown to have a full heart. It is indicated that he has at least five pieces as he didn't give Shark a piece from his heart. We don't know what will happen. He may give Yuma a piece from his heart and maybe he won't if he has more than enough pieces. Since this is speculation about future of the series, it is inappropriate for talk pages. Such topics should be discussed in the forum. : For the time being, he has a full heart and therefore he is marked as qualified. Depending on what will happen in the future, his status may be changed. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 20:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) KAZE IS BETTER, BRAH! Oh great, it's back - should we smacking that user down? --FredCa 14:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind - I managed to persuade him to accept Golden Key's comment in the talk page. So anything is alright. --FredCa 14:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I tried to comment on the talk page but my post get lost due to edict conflict. :/ --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 14:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Curious Schemes Sorry, for the long reply, I try to stop at 11.23, but it forced me to load the video. Well, I think is called Bewitched Outwit. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 19:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think it "Bewitched", but the Outwit part is right. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 19:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::"beet with outwit" could be "Beat with Outwit", but we will ask someone else or wait until someone rename it. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 20:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::"Nitwit Outwit", if I'm not mistaken. --Golden Key (talk • ) 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Delete? Shouldnt this page get deleted: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 095 Dunkles Magiermädchen (talk • ) 18:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:GX Episode 68 The card between Bubbleman (fusion) and Flare Scarab is Destiny HERO - Blade Master. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Artworks:Destiny_HERO_-_Blade_Master, when this card was released it was drawn without the blade for some reasons. I don't know why, but this is the card. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 03:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Stupid IP-Addressed... Why didn't they just shut the hell up about me and me, and ever me! --FredCa 21:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : Just ignore them and undo their edits when needed. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 21:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:ZEXAL Oh, no problem. About Rank 15, no, we still don't have the full RAW (but I guess Mako-san got them and will uplaod soon). Everything I have about the chapter is here in Wikia (and minor things in NAC). I'm also trying to discover which monsters he used, but didn't find yet. But they have 95% of chances of being old cards. And thanks for the praise. If you are as well curious about Rank 17, so far I found that Yuma summons Black Corn, and activates its effect, but Koron-chan negates it with Fran Ken (maybe using Quick Xyz, but we still don't know if that cards belongs to her or Yuma), and later destroys it by battle. Also, Yuma uses Chameleleleon's effect to summon Black Magician Gir- I mean, Gagaga Girl. You have an account at NAC, right? If yes, stay tuned to the chapters' articles, I always post everything I find there ;). LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 02:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Father and Son Thank you for bring that up - I went to checking Kite's article and found that it still had "Dr. Faker" as his father - so I had to take it out. --iFredCat100 14:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) : Seems I haven't looked carefully enough. Someone re-added the info with a reference featuring an episode preview. However, the previews might contain false info, as was the case with episode 47 which said III would sent Yuma into World of Darkness. Therefore, we should wait airing of an episode before adding ambiguous info. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 16:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Shark Drake * According to Pojo it is, and that's where all a good portion of this information is coming from, as well as the pack opening videos.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 23:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Redirects * Sorry, I wasn't sure so I just removed rather than face the mess of a bunch of redirects everywhere. I'll remember in future.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 23:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) V's Spells I don't know if you can see but that so called "trap card that you think is actually a spell. (Meklordsa5m (talk • ) 17:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC)) : It's a trap: "Those Crawling Into The Abyss Normal Trap Card" http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=1672#p79740 --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 17:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Untitled (MyShoutmon) Is There a Reason To Remove A Few things I Know it Migth Not Ture An Number Will Apper in Episode 54 Trust Me Jeez : First, sign your posts with tildes (~~~~). Second, we don't add something we aren't sure about. Furthermore, the preview doesn't confirm it. The talk pages are used for discussing the content of articles not if something will happen in an episode. If you want to discuss what might happen, please use this thread. Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 22:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Tron's Number Umm. That other pic you posted for me still means its 8. Just check Number 6 and see what i mean. Plus the other pic you posted http://mar.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1336387775488.jpg confirms this. DracoX (talk • ) 11:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Milky Ok, I understand, I will go look and found it. WinterNightmare (talk • ) 00:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Abyss Objection! Someone objected that Number 8 and it partner should not be in that pack. Can you confirm it? I can't check the source due to requiring the log in. --iFredCa 19:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, some of V's and Tron's cards, along with No. 9 and 32, will be included in the pack. : : --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 20:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Kite Tenjo's name Considering character articles should mention their real names, wouldn't the discussion on Kite's real surname, be relevant enough for the talk page? -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see how that is going to improve the article. If the discussion included suggestions like renaming the article or mentioning/adding his real surname into the article, I wouldn't mind it staying. On the other hand, that is my point of view. If you think it is relevant to the article, feel free to undo my edit. -- [[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 18:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Winged Kuriboh I was able to see the proof in this site: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TemporalParadox. Go the Anime and Manga section and expand it, there you will see Yu-Gi-Oh! GX where it is explained. : Please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or pressing the signature buttom in the edit box. That site isn't a valid source. The present Yugi sent Jaden to past in order to see if he is worthy of possessing "Winged Kuriboh". The card was last seen when Jaden drew it in the last shown turn, while its spirit appeared when Jaden attacked "Slifer". Afterwards, the card and its spirit were no longer seen or mentioned, so we don't know what happened with the card. Even if Jaden gave the card to Yugi, it's unconfirmed and therefore regarded as speculation. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 23:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Signature Card During the duel with Kite and V, V based his deck around summoning Number 9. That makes it his ace (Meklordsa5m (talk • ) 17:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC)) Manga Number It is said that Number 13 will come out in the manga soon, so I have a great name for that monster. You know Lucky Straight, who is based on good luck? Well, I'm guessing Number 13 will have a name that has something to do with bad luck, names like "Unlucky Straight" or "Cursed Straight". Tell me what you think. -- (talk) 13:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 68.229.80.101 : I don't know if it is true that it will come out. It would be waste of numbers for card names if it doesn't get played in the manga and then released. As you said, it will apparently be based on bad luck. I already feel sorry for the character who is going to use it. ;) If you want to discuss such things and hear more opinions, you can use this thread. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 14:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hand Sharks This is not the same as Exodia parts. It's more grammatically correct for them to be connected by a hyphen. [[User:Master D|'''Mad]][[User talk:Master D|'Rest']] 20:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Backfired Look like someone disapproved your moving. --iFredCa 20:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, never mind - Legenary was being nice and played along. --iFredCa 20:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that there are no WIND monsters in the Number Archetype yet, so that much is true. I'm just not so sure why you deleted my edit. By the way, when will there be a WIND Number monster? -- (talk) 14:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 68.229.80.101 RE:Manga I answered it in the page if you wanna details, but its proper information. Otherwise I wouldn't add it. ;)LegenaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 16:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Episode Can you tell me a link to watch Episode 67? : It's available on Dailymotion. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 15:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thunder archetype Please do not remove the members. In archetype, it doesnt matter if they are not part of the theme, as long as it has the name it is part of that archetype. Only "series" must "fit the theme" but archetype doesnt. ----SharkTenjo 02:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : The "Thunder" cards used by Thunder Spark shouldn't be grouped with other "Thunder" cards. Why else would TCG bother to introduce a new name for this group of cards if they have already released "Thunder" cards before? --[[User:Aged Goblin|The Goblin]] 02:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Because the support card is manga only. The TCG does not care about the manga. We, on the other hand, have to account for cards among all mediums. And that's the consensus we have for how archetypes work. If it has the right Japanese name, then its a member, period. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::They are supported by the effect of OToNaRiThunder and those share a name. As for the Thunder Spark monsters, I think they deserve to be a sub-series to the Thunder archetype. You can do it if you want ----SharkTenjo 02:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bob's Talk Page Hi there, Goblin!! Thanks for reverting those edits for me; I was in bed at the time!! I get my 1000 edits, go to bed, then wake up to find my Talk Page was vandalised... God knows what possessed him to do that. I suppose it was jealousy of my achievement, eh? Thanks. =) --BobblesTalk 06:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Opening cards See here for an explanation on their removal. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Videos Not a fan of the module either, eh? :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Potential image policy change Hello, there is currently a discussion about changing our image policy at Forum:Potential image policy change. Because such changes are accompanied by a huge amount of work (renaming thousands of files, and updating thousands of pages), we want to make as few of them as possible. Therefore, your input is requested on the proposed change, as well as any comments on other possible changes you have in mind. If you have any questions about the image policy, now is also a good time to ask. Thanks! Delivered by FZ - Bot. You are receiving this bot-delivered message because you are a mover, an active administrator, or recently moved/uploaded a large number of files affected by this discussion. To opt out of potential future bot-delivered messages, please let Falzar FZ know. 07:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shark Drake's current owner see this now Shark Drake belongs to Yuma at the moment ----SharkTenjo 11:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) NAC Are you able to access Neo Ark Cradle right now? I keep getting "General Error" messages. Cheesedude (talk • ) 20:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Cheesedude (talk • ) 21:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Better Than To TBA>? You Know I Like ? This Better Than TBA Its Much Better to Tell instead of TBA Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Question Just noticed your avatar image while deleting the pages you tagged. You're a Polar Bear Cafe fan, too? :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 20:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) You said "source" on "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 098", didn't you? It's common sense if you see the episode name. Yuma and Astral will be using "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", Summoning him through "Rank-Up Magic - Numeron Force". --Shadowdarkone1 (talk • ) 21:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC)''Shadowdarkone1 Croatian Do you speak Croatian? If so, mind if I list you on User:Dinoguy1000/translators? 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 11:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Message Comment You just got rejected note. -- 22:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) YOU're the Croatian translator for this wikia? I didn't know there were any Croats among the administrators here. What is your opponion on the remaining Croatian names I put up? -- (talk) 12:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hawk00Refferencer :) Ghostrick May I ask for your oppinion on this? How do you suppose the Croatian name for the Ghostrick archetype would be?--Hawk00Refferencer (talk • ) 12:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Cheesy, Cheesy on the wall; why do I have to separate dem? K, may you please pull yourself together and please go see a doctor for an eye check? -- 14:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, may I ask why you're just unilaterally redirecting them? Just because they haven't already been split doesn't mean they shouldn't have been. Cheesedude (talk • ) 20:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Speedy Deletion tag Hi Aged. Please don't use the speedy deletion tag unless a page is in clear violation of the site's policies, such as fan-made content or vandalism. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 10:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) New Episodes Episodes 121-125 I got from neoarkcradle.net, man.Over-HundredLegendaryChaosShiningNumbers (talk • ) 14:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) On all the extra Numbers... I thought something like this would happen, although I wasn't sure hence the small edit to at least make it consistent / anyhow, I was just wondering are all the individual pages actually that problematic? I mean I 100% understand removing them from the Number page, but as for the individual pages are they alright to just sit there, I mean they are (probably) going to just get recreated sooner or later considering it has been confirmed that there are 100 'normal' numbers and they do seem to be trying to get through them all - maybe not all in the anime&manga but still... seem to be making them. Anyhow I don't really understand the policies on this. Hope i haven't come cross to pushy :/ I mean no offence. Just wondering :) Translations Hi, Aged Goblin. Please refrain from re-adding translations once dubbed names are confirmed when the dubbed names have the same connotation. "Vow of the Sword" and "Ordeal of the Hero" have the same meaning as "Sword Oath" and "Hero's Agony", respectively. Exceptions would be when the romaji reading is in Engrish, of course. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 23:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Reverts I would to ask you to stop reverting stuff so quickly. Your stance seems to be "it wasn't like this before, so that means it shouldn't be like this". There was no reason whatsoever to remerge the ZEXAL articles. Yes, Avatarr made the change without discussing it, but doesn't the fact that no one objected afterwards indicate it was fine? Cheesedude (talk • ) 15:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Invite How would you like to join this wiki? Justin Holland (talk • ) 23:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Here's the link and help spread the word if you can. http://puppeteer.wikia.com/wiki/Puppeteer_Wiki The Necro series Ok, did I miss something that makes this an archetype? "Necro" was for the themed cards belonging to Yami Bakura. If there is no support card, other cards with "ネクロ" in their Japanese names should not be added to the series. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:43, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Archived forum pages Hi AG. Thanks for all your help updating pages linking to Dark Magician (series) and the likes. However, in the future you don't need to update links of forum pages (especially if the discussions are long dormant) and talk pages. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Pendulum Monster If a Pendulum Monster would be sent to the Graveyard, it is placed face-up on top of the Extra Deck instead. So it CAN be stored in an Extra Deck in-game. Please make a proper edit, not just delete the term.Take Fumikô (talk • ) 12:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Link updates Thank you for updating links to renamed card pages, but forums, talk pages and user pages do not need to be fixed. Editing user talks even sends a message to the user that they've got a new message, so it's best to avoid that. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:04, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RUM Shining Force That's a not-so-solid reason, in my opinion. All the other RUM cards have hyphens in their Japanese names, but only 1 of them in English keeps the hyphen, which is The Seventh One. If I had access to the manga chapter, I would only use the name(s) as stated by Yuma/Astral. In short, I think your edit was a shot in the dark, but I won't revert until I find evidence that it actually is referred to with that exact name (with hyphen) in the English manga. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 06:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Strong "o" Oh, I haven't noticed those. Ootomo shouldn't be moved; strong "o" is formed by "o" + "u", when it's just double "o", it's correct to leave it as "oo". Shuzou should, though, be moved to "Shuzo". LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 17:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello A.G is a card legal even if the small square on the bottom of the card is not there,Cause i've been confused. (Mine is a primal origin deck),I mean all of the evidence pass that this card is legal'n'all but the only thing that this didn't pass was the small square sincerly 07:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC)~ "New Order" Members List Sorry to bother you but does anyone know if it's an issue with this page in particular or just the general semantics stuff up that been going on for the past few ...months? Because it certainly should have members... TY --''slave''(command• ) 16:41, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Holding off on renaming Toon Monsters just got renamed to "Toon monsters", but the validity is still up for debate; please don't rename links in the meantime involving that. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :All clear now; go for it if you want to. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:38, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Please hold off on renaming Ute; this is a major change without any discussion. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:15, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Move Regarding this edit. Well then, could you move it in the correct manner? We don't name chapters/episodes by its title, but by "(series) - (number of episode/chapter)". LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 19:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ZEXAL 139 page moves. As you can probably see, something is seriously messed up here on Wikia's end. The articles were moved and they show up as moved in the moving user's contributions, but are not present in the actual move log. The redirects were also somehow suppressed (with no record) by a user who cannot do that. I've contacted Wikia via Special:Contact. I would ask you to simply not move the pages back or move the subpages to the new names until I can get an answer back from Wikia. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 06:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks to have been fixed. "A server was acting up", apparently. Still probably the weirdest bug I've ever seen on Wikia though. Cheesedude (talk • ) 20:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) SECE Renaming Hello Aged Goblin. I've noticed that you have been fixing the links of the cards I renamed. I just wanted to say thanks, I usually forget to rename some links, and I'm glad you were there to help. GMTails (talk • ) 16:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) mate, have you seen episode 38? where can I watch the raw or the subbed version? Blacknight0104 (talk • ) 09:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) About Page moving, is there anyway I can read up on the proper way of doing it? Thanks GenoWhirl24 (talk • ) 19:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) HaouRex (talk • ) 08:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC)http://i.4cdn.org/a/1421465999344.jpg Quinton (V) is appear in Tag force Special. why are you changeing everything I've done to Yugo's page? bro.... not cool...Roman.grier.5 (talk • ) 12:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Question I've found out that one of the names of the Arc-V episodes is incorrectly named. It's currently The Fusing Maestras! and Wikipedia say it's Fusing Melodious Divas!. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Pictures are NOT Fan-Made I found the pictures you just labeled for deletion on a Facebook group dedicated to all things Japanese ARC V and they seem genuine to the anime to me. No way could a fan simply make those. So I like to request you NOT delete them. --ReshiramArc1255 (talk • ) 18:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edits Aged Goblin, sorry if I keep making spelling mistakes.Adamight (talk • ) 21:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi AG. I often come across images you've tagged for deletion with the justification being that they're unused files. While sometimes there may be no use for them, it would be helpful if you could try to find a place for them somewhere on the site (if they look decent enough). Similarly, if an image is poorly named, choose a more fitting name for it and then look for a place it can be used. While we don't want a surplus of unused images, it's not a huge issue if we have some. They may be used in the future when episode pages or character articles get expanded. --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I changed the picture on the Priest Seto (manga) template yesterday. You did change it again. I read your recommandation about the name of the file and the png specification. In the case I find the same colored image than I posted before in PNG format with a better file's name, would you allow it to replace the actual image ? Thugcat (talk • ) 22:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Aqua Actress They just made two minor changes for the archetype name from the anime to real life by removing the "space" (・) between Aqua (アクア) and Actress (アクトレス) and changing the hyphen (－) into "space" (・) before the name of each members. Thank you for your help in updating the pages though. --Blackwings0605 (talk) 11:58, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hola men como esta , oye necesito que por favor y con todo respeto te pido que no borres mis ediciones por que me esta costando mucho trabajo investigar las informaciones que pongo, Gracias por tu comprensión...(UnknowXD (talk • ) 20:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC)) Duel Chasers Error Hahahahaha i know this isn't necesarry but I'm laughing right now at my simple mistake. I haven't noticed that I tagged the wrong name. hahahaha thanks bud Denversapple (talk • ) 07:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hi Aged Goblin, Thank you so much for fixing those overlooked errors that I made while editing the anime card pages. I'm kind of rushing to get all of Zigfried's cards done so that I can move on to others. Thanks again! --ToonPegasus (talk • ) 07:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Openings/endings Hello, I saw you were one of the members who made some edits on Openings and Endings pages for the anime series. I went through most of the OP/EDs and made a list of them in my Sandbox. I noticed a lot of those pages were a bit messy (there is no specific entry about them in the Manual of Style) and a lot of them didn't even have videos containing the OP/ED. I know copyright issues make it hard to solve this problem, but just a couple of months ago, the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel has started uploading videos of the Japanese and English OP/EDs. These videos are probably less likely to be removed, so we could use these videos from now on. I am not very active on this wiki anymore however, so I would like to know how most people think about this issue. HellKaiserN (talk • ) 18:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) oh no you didnt oh no your did,nt you undid my image i trying to make it like the Maiami Championship page i was hopeing for someone to add text to the page till someone undos it (The Twinke Star in the Skies 12:27, August 24, 2015 (UTC)) Unreleased material Yes, but they're not like the anime previews which just say what'll happen in the episode a month before it airs. They're scan from the actual chapter which someone's already got their hands into. That's solid information, there's no way it'll change upon official release because that /is/ the official released, leaked a few days early. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 14:04, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :But it's a different case IMO. That was a confusion based on people trying to guess what happened through the preview. The info we've been adding is very clearly shown by the scans. I agree, it's not a big deal, but it /does/ add more work by having to list the template in all card articles and then having to remove it from all of them again once the chapter is released. But oh well. You've been adding them yourself, so I guess I'm complaining for nothing, lol. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 14:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Oops, did I come out too blatant? xD Haha, well, it's not a problem, I'm positive there are many members who can remove the template once the chapter is released in case we don't. I'm just afraid it'll become loads of work in chapters with over 10 new cards... LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 15:56, September 17, 2015 (UTC) how do you know the next episodes plot's ?? (....) I saw the full effect on OCG news. check it and then edit.(Sakaki judai (talk • ) 17:13, October 7, 2015 (UTC)) Episode 29 Whoops, I'd forgotten that I'd done that. Me being an idiot assuming that the Championship would be called the Paradise Championship and having assumed that it had been renamed. Thanks for fixing that... Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 21:43, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ARC-V English dub card names Just a minor question. Have you only been watching these ARC-V English dub episodes online, without closed captioning? Or have you actually managed to watch them on TV when they air? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 03:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) May I ask why you changed the edits I did on Arc-V episode 27's page But you also had deleted my edits determining the dubbed release date that's what I'm confused about Is Aster confirmed for Arc-V? I thought it was just Alexis and Kite.FatSnorlax (talk • ) 21:41, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Talk header Hey there. I see you usually place on the article talk pages that lack one. Just one tip/hint/advice/whatever it's called, I don't really know: If you check redirect=no}} this, you'll see the template's name is actually . And please, don't get me wrong, just trying to help. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Well... Then join forces with me. And together we shall defeat all of thos-- Yeah, I'm not good at this. But, well, is a redirect to , so those users should have kept the space. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Goblin, just asking why are you deleting the Japanese info of a few anime pages?? It says it's automatically left by the template but nothing shows. Is it a glitch?? Or do you just want me to return it to normal?? (YuGi Mon Cards (talk • ) 05:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC)) Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind (anime) page move Hey, thanks for moving that one! I confess I completely forgot about it. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:08, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! You don't imagine how great it feels to hear that! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:42, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Candidates for speedy deletion Hey Aged, please only use the Speedy Deletion tag if a page in some way violates the rules of the Wiki, such as lewd images or spam. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:22, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the upcoming ARC-V episodes Do you know where you get the information about the upcoming episodes when YGOrganization hasn't even yet posted it yet? Dragopentling (talk • ) 18:23, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!!! I appreciate the info you gave me! Looking forward to those episodes! Dragopentling (talk • ) 22:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC)